


M.

by Siming



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siming/pseuds/Siming
Summary: CrAcKFiC for my dear yellow crewmate.Trust no one.Better run before the little lamb is killed.& Trump is Trump.
Relationships: Donald Trump/ Yellow
Kudos: 8





	M.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this atrocity to my favourite yellow crewmate.

Yellow was excited for this day. After months of training and preparation it was finally time to go to space and live every child’s dream. At first glance the mission seemed quite easy: fix the communication system and conduct inspections on the other systems and equipment. But after their instructors warning the other day yellow felt anxiety creeping up. All of the crewmates are sent by different countries wearing different coloured spacesuits and codenames as the only means to distinguish them. You never know who could hide under one of the helmets and what their true intentions are, so it’s better to stay alert at all times while trying to complete the mission together.

Yellows thoughts were interrupted when they finally arrived at the space station. The trip only took 6 hours but since yellow couldn’t sleep for several days out of pure excitement, yellow was looking forward to get some rest. The crewmates that already were on the station welcomed them warmly and seemed genuinely happy to see them. As they got of the spacecraft and began their tour around the space station yellow watched the other crewmates cautiously, trying to see if someone is acting suspicious. As everything seemed fine, yellow followed the others to the sleeping quarters and got ready to take a nap. The bed felt heavenly and yellow fell asleep in the blink of an eye.

Only 10 minutes later an ear-piercing alarm tore yellow crudely from sleep. Disoriented, yellow just followed the crewmates that were running past the sleeping quarters. Together they arrived in the cafeteria where everyone seemed panicked. Suddenly white announced with a megaphone that pink was found dead in navigation. She was sliced in halves so it was a murder for sure. People started accusing each other without evidence. The situation escalated when cyan was ejected after lime accused them of being suspicious. Everyone was in shock wondering if the true killer was thrown out or an innocent was killed instead, with a murderer remaining among them. Their instructors warning come back to mind, that you will never know who hides under the mask. It sounds like the perfect scenario for a killer so yellow got out of the cafeteria as quickly as possible. No longer would yellow stay in a room with one of the others crewmates. Yellow decided to start doing the tasks in order to complete the mission as fast as possible and to just get back home. This mission was yellows dream but it turned into a nightmare real quick, now yellow only hopes to survive this expedition.

The tasks in admin were quickly finished and yellow was on the way to the lower engine as the lights turned off. Yellow was right in front of electrical so they contemplated about fixing the lights. Yellow gathered all of their courage and went cautiously into the room. The room seemed quiet, so yellow began fixing the lights. Suddenly there was a metallic sound coming from the back of the room and yellow stumbled back. The light flickered on for only two seconds but it was enough to see a white corpse lying almost hidden behind all the machines. Yellow ran out of the room as fast as they could and twisted their ankle on the way out. The pain was excruciating so yellow stumbled to the security room to hide for a second and look at their ankle. It was badly swollen and alarmingly red. Without treatment yellow would definitely be caught by the killer as running now seemed impossible.

Yellow took a deep breath and made their way to the med bay. The short but painful walk was interrupted when yellow felt someone watching them. Yellow quickened their pace and almost arrived at med bay when they saw something green move in the corner of their eye. Yellow started running and stumbled into the med bay. But yellow wasn’t alone there. In one of the beds was lying none other than Donald Trump. He waved at yellow with his tiny hands and yellow passed out.

When yellow woke up again the door was blocked and they were lying in a bed. Donald has moved his bed right next to yellows to make a double bed. Yellow looked at him questioningly, confused why the deselected president would be on a space station and be in a bed with them. Donald saw the confusion in yellows eyes and raised his tiny hands defensively. “I’m here to help the people! I’m the chosen one to repair this space station and I will lead my followers to a better world. We will discover a new habitable exoplanet soon. I’m sure of it! Under my administrations we will open up Karen Universities there and make money our top priority! We will say ‘New Planet First’ and make it great without other states throwing a tantrum. We don’t even have to build a wall to guard us! It’s the perfect plan and it will happen under my administration! Don’t you want to be a part of it?”. Yellow was surprised by his passionate delivery and aspirations. Yellow suddenly felt a surge of lust in their centre and only one thought held them back from jumping Trump right then and there. “How did you come here though? I didn’t see you at the spacecraft coming here and you couldn’t have been here before”, yellow asked him, hoping for a good explanation that could ease their mind.

Although an explanation wasn’t as important anymore because as soon as yellow looked at those tiny hands again, a wave of lust rolled over them. Trump started explaining, “I’m orange, just look at my face. I took my helmet off because I hate masks and you just have to look into my face to see who I am.” Yellow nodded absent-mindedly. That face sure was orange, no need to wear an orange spacesuit over that bright orange face. That would be an overkill for sure. Trump went on: “I noticed you yesterday already. The colour of your suit matches my hair so I was immediately drawn to you and-" he couldn’t continue his sentence as yellow kissed him silent and moved to sit on his lap. The fear for their life and his passionate beliefs made yellow so horny and desperate, they couldn’t hold back anymore.

They were kissing animatedly and yellow enjoyed every second of it. Donald’s skin smelled of money and old man and it turned yellow even more on. Yellow always wanted a Sugar daddy and Trump was the ultimate Zuckervater. Rich, lots of sugar and tiny hands to choke you. Somewhere in the distance an alarm went off but yellow couldn’t care less because Trump just started choking them with one hand and the other travelled south. Yellow was moaning and was about to lose their mind when Trump started touching their boner. There was a short pain which got yellow even more excited and they started spilling all over Donald. Exhausted, yellow lay back into bed and started to pay attention to the alarm announcing oranges death. Yellow froze and started to panic. How can orange be dead when Trump was lying right next to them? Yellow glanced over to Trump who just smirked and pointed at yellows lower half. Yellow suddenly remembered that they were a girl and the ‘boner’ Trump was touching was her actual backbone and the sticky fluids on trumps shirt were blood instead of cum. He had obviously chopped her legs off and she only noticed minor pain because her mind was clouded by passion. She should have known better as Trump only grabs pussies. By god, it was so obvious and she still went into his trap. She started hyperventilating as she felt the blood flow out of her body in a frightening pace and looked back at Trump who was putting his black suit back on. He only gave her a smug grin, put on his helmet and went to the vent in the corner. He waved at her, stressed what a pleasure it was and jumped into the vent.

The last thing Yellow heard before closing her eyes was a muffled whistle to the melody of Mary had a little lamb.


End file.
